


据说最近大热的那个电影的男主是潜规则上位

by Violasisi



Series: 论坛体 [6]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: 演员paro 狛枝是导演日向是演员





	据说最近大热的那个电影的男主是潜规则上位

1 超高校级的围观路人  
虽然最近大热的电影有好几部  
2 超高校级的围观路人  
但是基本已经猜到要说的是谁了  
3 超高校级的围观路人  
毕竟闹得沸沸扬扬不是吗  
4 超高校级的围观路人  
前几天刚刚上热搜呢  
5 超高校级的围观路人  
我关注的八卦号也都扒了这件事  
6 超高校级的围观路人  
这么一致，是不是水军炒作啊  
7 超高校级的围观路人  
新电影宣传和一类的  
8 超高校级的围观路人  
不会吧  
9 超高校级的围观路人  
那部电影的热度已经不需要请水军来炒作了  
已经成为现象级的电影了  
10 超高校级的围观路人  
但是电影男主毕竟是新人呢  
11 超高校级的围观路人  
虽说是新人，但是演技真的十分在线  
12 超高校级的围观路人  
再加上狛枝导演，票房肯定有保障啊  
13 超高校级的围观路人  
对哦，导演是那个狛枝  
14 超高校级的围观路人  
用脚想都不会去愁票房啊  
15 超高校级的围观路人  
那么公司那边呢？  
16 超高校级的围观路人  
很难想象公司那边提出这类炒作狛枝会同意呢  
17 超高校级的围观路人  
狛枝不需要炒作呢  
18 超高校级的围观路人  
本身就是自带流量了  
19 超高校级的围观路人  
是指狛枝的外貌和身世吗？  
20 超高校级的围观路人  
不止哦  
21 超高校级的围观路人  
虽然外貌帅到足够去做流量型的演员  
身世也很具有话题性  
22 超高校级的围观路人  
父母坐飞机失事自己一个人拥有了莫大的财产  
被绑架时捡到的彩票中了大奖  
高中时进了名门的高校  
作为新人导演拍的几部电影都是冲击的话题作  
今年的这部电影估计能获得好几个奖项吧  
23 超高校级的围观路人  
又是帅哥又有钱还有才华  
人生真是不公平啊  
24 超高校级的围观路人  
不过人缘确实是个问题哦  
在一个宣传他导演的新电影的综艺节目上有个环节  
是主持人提出各种各样的问题  
在座的嘉宾在自己的答题板上回答  
有个问题是“如果用一个词形容狛枝导演，你会用什么？”  
大家的回答都是“变态”  
25 超高校级的围观路人  
和他合作过的演员都不想再出演他的电影了  
虽然这些演员都因为出演狛枝的电影而获得了不错的评价  
26 超高校级的围观路人  
比起演艺事业更想珍惜生命吧  
27 超高校级的围观路人  
毕竟是为了还原电影的气氛一切场景都力求真实的疯狂导演  
28 超高校级的围观路人  
上部电影的主演在爆炸的火焰中逃生的场景似乎用的都是货真价实的炸药  
29 超高校级的围观路人  
虽然效果是很好啦  
在大屏幕上看上去十分的震撼  
30 超高校级的围观路人  
但是主演在电影上映后就把狛枝导演的拉黑了  
还把所有的联系方式都删除了  
31 超高校级的围观路人  
也不用做的这么绝吧？  
32 超高校级的围观路人  
似乎是为了还原出在火海中逃生的紧张的求生的气氛和反应  
采用真实的爆炸的这点事先并没有告诉演员呢  
33 超高校级的围观路人  
怪不得在大屏幕上的演员逃的时候那么拼命  
当时还在称赞演员的演技赞  
后来才知道原来是真的在拼命啊  
34 超高校级的围观路人  
毕竟不拼命逃的话就会被烧成碳了不是吗  
35 超高校级的围观路人  
那场戏的镜头离火焰超近  
摄影师没问题吗  
36 超高校级的围观路人  
啊，最后那个镜头是狛枝亲自摄影的哦  
37 超高校级的围观路人  
据工作人员说，狛枝导演在拍摄那个场景的时候表情极度兴奋呢  
为了不妨碍拍摄而没有笑出声音  
但是如果笑出声的话，说不定效果比最后的boss还要合适  
38 超高校级的围观路人  
据说最终决战的时候，也是为了还原效果  
没有用剧组搭建好的场景  
而是真的不知道从哪里找到了一片废弃的建筑  
39 超高校级的围观路人  
基本都是危楼  
原本是灰色地带  
不属于任何官方的管辖  
而是有地方势力  
如果外人贸然进入可能就从此在人间消失了  
狛枝和那个地方的老大交涉后顺利的进去拍摄了  
最终出来的效果也是十分的好  
据说老大和他的保镖也有出镜演出  
40 超高校级的围观路人  
所以说狛枝导演的外表和身世都很适合走流量  
41 超高校级的围观路人  
但是个性太鲜明了反而自带了流量  
就不需要炒作了  
42 超高校级的围观路人  
本人也是比起演员兴趣更在当导演  
43 超高校级的围观路人  
似乎之前看访谈，他所有影片拍摄的目的是为了希望呢  
44 超高校级的围观路人  
希望啊  
45 超高校级的围观路人  
本人也是  
每次上节目都会把话题强行的带到希望那里  
最开始的新电影的宣传  
狛枝导演还会和演员一起上综艺节目  
结果因为强行尬聊实在是聊不到一起  
所以后来狛枝导演就没有在上过综艺节目  
46 超高校级的围观路人  
但是后来演员们再上综艺节目进行新电影的宣传  
虽然最开始都有推荐电影，说电影拍摄中的发生的事情  
但最后都会变成狛枝导演的吐槽大会  
47 超高校级的围观路人  
什么狛枝导演在讲戏的时候太难懂  
反映了后反而会被说不理解希望呢  
为了追求真实的拍摄效果而不会告诉演员下一场戏会怎么拍  
总是会被带到意外的拍摄地点  
48 超高校级的围观路人  
话说在这么说下去这个贴也要变成狛枝导演的吐槽贴了  
49 超高校级的围观路人  
好吧，回到正题  
50 超高校级的围观路人  
这次电影的主演是叫日向创吧  
51 超高校级的围观路人  
查了一下资料  
之前都是默默无闻的新人演员  
大多都是在电影中出演龙套角色  
52 超高校级的围观路人  
看过之前有人放的他之前出演的剧情的剪辑  
能感觉到非常努力的在诠释角色  
从访谈上也能看出来是个认真的人  
53 超高校级的围观路人  
这次的演技也很在线  
紧张而悬疑的情节演的很好  
虽然是第一次出演男主  
但是双人格演的好到看不出是一个人  
54 超高校级的围观路人  
这就很奇怪了  
男主演技在线  
导演又是票房保证  
为什么会传出潜规则这啊  
这么好的电影，大家不应该更多的讨论内容，而不是关注这种八卦吗？  
55 超高校级的围观路人  
嗯……  
56 超高校级的围观路人  
正是因为是这么好的电影，所以传出潜规则的绯闻，才能形成话题吧  
57 超高校级的围观路人  
而且又是那个狛枝传出这种话题哦  
不如说是难得一见呢  
58 超高校级的围观路人  
那个狛枝？  
59 超高校级的围观路人  
说实话，演艺圈是一个人人都想着出名的圈子  
所以和有名气的人传出绯闻，炒作热度  
对某些一人来讲是可遇而不可求的机会呢  
更何况这次是那个狛枝  
60 超高校级的围观路人  
是哦，其他的导演都是花边新闻不断  
但是没有听说过狛枝有什么绯闻呢  
61 超高校级的围观路人  
狛枝导演是很出名啦  
不过现在已经没有哪个女星想要和狛枝导演传出绯闻吧  
62 超高校级的围观路人  
是啊  
稍微有名气一点的女性如果和狛枝传出在一起的八卦的话  
大家的第一反应不是祝福  
而是忧心这个女性没有想不开吧  
63 超高校级的围观路人  
虽然说导演本身就是个性很强的人云集的行业  
大家一般也会习惯导演有各式各样的怪癖了  
但是在这种行业中都能以自身个性强的到众所周知的程度的话  
这样的情况，还有女星会盯上狛枝导演  
那一定未来会成为一个了不得的大人物啊  
64 超高校级的围观路人  
不只是女星哦  
这位日向可是个男主角呢  
65 超高校级的围观路人  
看着是很老实普通的一个孩子  
没想到内在这么狂气啊  
66 超高校级的围观路人  
唉，好可惜哦  
之前看过日向君为了宣传新电影出演的综艺节目  
是个很有亲和力的人，长相在演艺圈中算是普通的，但很干净，看着也很舒服  
在节目中和主持人的互动也很自然  
看得出来第一次独自上节目有点紧张  
表现的算是不错了  
67 超高校级的围观路人  
其他参与电影制作的工作人员也说过  
日向在拍摄电影的时候就和大家相处的很好  
非常在意别人的一个人  
68 超高校级的围观路人  
话说回来，今天马上要播出的一个访谈节目是日向主场呢  
69 超高校级的围观路人  
会不会澄清这个绯闻呢  
70 超高校级的围观路人  
可能性很小吧，毕竟访谈节目都是事先安排好的  
71 超高校级的围观路人  
不过这么看，果然是炒作吧  
在日向要上访谈节目之前  
就放出了相关的绯闻  
72 超高校级的围观路人  
不管是不是炒作，围观一下也好  
电影的质量很棒，也很好奇日向之前的经历是什么  
出演龙套的心路历程，以及突然成名的感想  
73 超高校级的围观路人  
一般来讲这种回答都是安排好的吧  
74 超高校级的围观路人  
如果是日向的话，会认真回答也说不定哦  
75 超高校级的围观路人  
啊 正好 节目开始了  
76 超高校级的围观路人  
日向进场了  
77 超高校级的围观路人  
观众的欢呼声很热烈呢  
78 超高校级的围观路人  
听得出来大多数都是女生  
79 超高校级的围观路人  
因为那个绯闻吧  
让大家都很激动呢  
日向似乎有点惊讶观众的反应，但还是很开心的和大家打了招呼  
80 超高校级的围观路人  
毕竟那种欢呼声已经不能称得上是普通的观众呼声了www  
81 超高校级的围观路人  
明显有种喝彩的声音在里面  
82 超高校级的围观路人  
如果可以还是好想在这个节目上听见本人说明这个绯闻的真实性呢  
83 超高校级的围观路人  
没可能吧，工作室都不会出面澄清呢  
虽然很火，甚至还上了热搜的排行榜  
但这个消息也太无厘头了  
又没有照片之类的证据  
84 超高校级的围观路人  
只是电影比较火  
这种绯闻比较符合大家内心的期望吧  
所以才会火起来  
85 超高校级的围观路人  
绯闻的一方是以无视绯闻出名的狛枝  
另一方的性格看着非常认真老实，也不会去借助狛枝的名气吧  
86 超高校级的围观路人  
是啊  
节目进展的很顺利呢  
回答的几个问题都很中规中矩  
87 超高校级的围观路人  
毕竟是正经的访谈节目  
88 超高校级的围观路人  
日向和狛枝本身的路线也不需要参加那种以尺度大闻名的节目番组吧  
89 超高校级的围观路人  
在日向的龙套时代他也没有去参加那种节目博得眼球  
现在就更不会了吧  
90 超高校级的围观路人  
是踏踏实实认真努力的演技派呢  
91 超高校级的围观路人  
有点无聊了  
92 超高校级的围观路人  
别这么说，听听日向的经历也是挺有意思的不是吗  
93 超高校级的围观路人  
但是现在说的都是龙套时代拼搏打拼的经历啊  
没有狛枝的话  
多听听看日向对电影的感想也好啊  
94 超高校级的围观路人  
后面才会放到吧  
这种访谈类节目都是按照时间线来的  
现在是节目的前半段  
95 超高校级的围观路人  
不知道你们有没有注意到  
日向参加的节目番组  
关于电影的回答，都是说的自己在电影中的经历或者是工作人员如何如何  
一句都没有涉及过狛枝  
96 超高校级的围观路人  
……！  
这么说回来，确实很奇怪  
97 超高校级的围观路人  
参加的节目都是那种小游戏或者室外录制的节目  
本身那种谈话抖梗的节目，或者和电影相关的以谈话为主的节目都很少  
98 超高校级的围观路人  
而且从节目的表现上看，日向应该十分的擅长与人对话才对  
也不是那种内向的性格  
为什么不多接点谈话节目呢  
99 超高校级的围观路人  
一般演员在接到节目的时候都会提到导演吧  
毕竟导演很重要呢  
而且这部电影的导演又是那个狛枝  
连工作人员都提到的日向却没有提到狛枝  
不感觉很奇怪吗  
100 超高校级的围观路人  
是因为是那种不愿意说人坏话的性格吗  
还是受到了什么威胁吗  
101 超高校级的围观路人  
狛枝本人的性格已经是业界共识了  
其他演员也都有提到过  
没有必要避嫌  
日向本身看着也是那种爱开玩笑的性格的人  
102 超高校级的围观路人  
这么一说  
果然有些不对  
103 超高校级的围观路人  
啊  
主持人的的脸色忽然变得凝重起来了呢  
104 超高校级的围观路人  
扶着耳机听着什么，好像是收到了什么后台导演的指示吧  
105 超高校级的围观路人  
日向也很关切的样子  
问主持人怎么了  
106 超高校级的围观路人  
啊————————  
日向的脸色也变得凝重了wwwwwwwwwww  
107 超高校级的围观路人  
听到主持人小声的说了什么以后脸色忽然变得铁青起来  
108 超高校级的围观路人  
像是不小心吃到苦味的东西一样  
109 超高校级的围观路人  
一脸绝望呢，不如说已经接近虚无了  
110 超高校级的围观路人  
不愧是演员！能这么迅速的转换状态！  
111 超高校级的围观路人  
不不不看状态这不是演技吧  
主持人也是一头冷汗  
不断地对着耳机确认着什么  
有人也跑到台子上来  
似乎还能听到观众席的骚动声  
112 超高校级的围观路人  
加了一把椅子？  
113 超高校级的围观路人  
日向看到椅子还无意识的往沙发扶手边躲了躲？  
表情由铁青转为苍白和慌乱不安了  
看到主持人站起来了  
日向也扶着扶手站了起来  
两人都在往幕后看？  
114 超高校级的围观路人  
为什么、  
————————！！！！！！！  
115 超高校级的围观路人  
！！！！！！！！！！！  
116 超高校级的围观路人  
！！？！？！？！！！？？  
117 超高校级的围观路人  
——————————不会吧？！！！？！  
118 超高校级的围观路人  
狛枝？！！！！？！  
119 超高校级的围观路人  
为什么他会来？  
这不是日向的访谈节目吗？？？  
话说他怎么进来的？？？？  
这种访谈节目一般不都是安排好的吗？  
120 超高校级的围观路人  
难道是那种半路出场的设定？？？？  
可是不对啊？？？？  
看着主持人刚才的反应似乎也不是提前安排好的啊？？？  
虽然现在恢复了职业状态但刚才的反应明显是没有预料到啊。  
121 超高校级的围观路人  
啊  
观众的欢呼声感觉把屋顶都要掀了  
122 超高校级的围观路人  
这种声音，与其说是欢呼不如说是尖叫了吧  
123 超高校级的围观路人  
刚刚调小了音量  
刚才的声音把楼下的车的警报都弄响了  
124 超高校级的围观路人  
还是一如既往的呢狛枝凪斗  
125 超高校级的围观路人  
还是那熟悉的笑脸  
衣服也是休闲款  
126 超高校级的围观路人  
本人倒是很镇定的样子  
对观众席的热烈欢呼挥了挥手  
和主持人以及日向打了招呼就坐……下……了……  
127 超高校级的围观路人  
无视了椅子直接坐在日向之前坐的沙发上了呢  
128 超高校级的围观路人  
日向还站着呢喂  
129 超高校级的围观路人  
这是什么  
挑衅吗  
刚才和日向一起站起来迎接新嘉宾的主持人刚刚舒了一口气坐下了  
现在又坐立不安了呢  
130 超高校级的围观路人  
虽然刚才没有提到日向的反应  
但日向看见狛枝本人登场  
似乎有一瞬间想要晕过去  
到最后还是努力平复了表情呢  
眉头还是无意识皱着的  
131 超高校级的围观路人  
刚想坐下，发现狛枝就在自己之前的座位上的时候刷的一下弹开了  
132 超高校级的围观路人  
表情已经要哭出来了  
133 超高校级的围观路人  
求助的目光望向了主持人呢  
134 超高校级的围观路人  
主持人也要哭了wwwww  
135 超高校级的围观路人  
啊，日向朝新加的那把椅子那里走过去了  
136 超高校级的围观路人  
之前去那里坐不就好了嘛www座位也不会少  
137 超高校级的围观路人  
估计是忘掉了还有另一把椅子的存在了吧……  
138 超高校级的围观路人  
？？？？？  
139 超高校级的围观路人  
？？？？？？？？？  
140 超高校级的围观路人  
狛枝。  
141 超高校级的围观路人  
拉住了。  
142 超高校级的围观路人  
日向。  
143 超高校级的围观路人  
？？？？？？？？？？  
144 超高校级的围观路人  
不让他坐那把椅子的意思吗  
145 超高校级的围观路人  
一定要让日向站着吗  
146 超高校级的围观路人  
什么  
不用这么挑衅吧？？？  
两人真的有什么过节吗？？？  
也不用在节目上这么欺负日向吧？？？  
147 超高校级的围观路人  
啊……  
把日向拉回到了自己在坐的沙发上  
148 超高校级的围观路人  
原来是要让日向坐在自己旁边呢  
看到日向坐下，狛枝似乎很开心呢  
149 超高校级的围观路人  
不不不不不不不不不不  
不是这样吧？  
那个沙发虽然能坐下两个人，但是明显很挤吧？？？  
这是什么？？？果然是在讨人嫌吗？？？  
灿烂的笑容看着越发越恶劣了呢……  
150 超高校级的围观路人  
日向已经哭了  
眼角渗出了泪花  
就算如此还是和狛枝坐在一起吗  
151 超高校级的围观路人  
日向是为了节目而忍受着吧  
因为不能在节目现场吵架  
为了节目的进行而努力的控制着表情和情绪  
毕竟是直播  
152 超高校级的围观路人  
啊 节目又开始了  
不过是主持人问话狛枝回答呢  
日向全程不看主持人而盯着地面  
153 超高校级的围观路人  
在发抖呢日向君  
和刚才向前倾直视着主持人的放松姿势不同  
一直在低着头呢  
也无意识的用手臂环住自己 尽量缩小空间  
154 超高校级的围观路人  
自从狛枝出现后日向的状态一直不好呢  
两人间到底是发生了什么  
155 超高校级的围观路人  
后半段让日向下去休息也好啊  
这种随时都会昏倒的状态实在是不适合接受采访吧？  
156 超高校级的围观路人  
狛枝瞥了一眼在发抖的日向呢  
注意到了他的状态呢  
157 超高校级的围观路人  
快到中场的广告时间了，就这么让日向下场休……？？？  
158 超高校级的围观路人  
狛枝在干什么？！？！？！？  
159 超高校级的围观路人  
边回答主持人的问题边环住了日向的腰？？？？  
日向顺势靠在了狛枝的肩上？？？？  
160 超高校级的围观路人  
他们两个一样大吧我记得……  
161 超高校级的围观路人  
诶，是这样吗  
162 超高校级的围观路人  
日向在演艺圈的年数比狛枝要长  
但是成名比狛枝晚  
163 超高校级的围观路人  
观众席又开始骚动了  
164 超高校级的围观路人  
主持人无视了对面两人的动作  
继续提问呢  
165 超高校级的围观路人  
自然地无视了呢  
连表情都没有丝毫变化  
166 超高校级的围观路人  
不，那样子，与其说是专业  
不如说是虚无了  
167 超高校级的围观路人  
日向也是呢  
168 超高校级的围观路人  
两人都是像是放弃了什么的表情  
169 超高校级的围观路人  
放弃了抵抗吧  
170 超高校级的围观路人  
只有狛枝在神采奕奕的聊天呢  
171 超高校级的围观路人  
真亏他能接得住话  
172 超高校级的围观路人  
前半段都是日向的在接到电影主演之前的演艺经历的话题呢  
他怎么知道的那么详细  
173 超高校级的围观路人  
因为是他挖掘的新人吧  
所以对日向的过去也很了解  
174 超高校级的围观路人  
啊，中场休息了  
主持人宣布切入广告  
175 超高校级的围观路人  
日向动了一下！  
176 超高校级的围观路人  
中场休息会发生什么呢wwwww  
177 超高校级的围观路人  
好期待wwww  
178 超高校级的围观路人  
哇，网上已经炸开了  
179 超高校级的围观路人  
都在讨论狛枝上节目的消息www  
180 超高校级的围观路人  
还有他的动作wwww  
181 超高校级的围观路人  
所以两人果然是有什么的？  
182 超高校级的围观路人  
既然狛枝上了这个节目，就必定怀有什么目的吧  
他是那种行动明确的人  
不会做出那种一拍脑子的行动的  
183 超高校级的围观路人  
两人果然是在一起的吧？  
184 超高校级的围观路人  
感觉像是呢。  
185 超高校级的围观路人  
后半场估计会有大爆点  
186 超高校级的围观路人  
已经有人整理出动图了wwww  
187 超高校级的围观路人  
转发量已经破千了wwww  
188 超高校级的围观路人  
但如果他们在一起  
日向为什么会那么怕狛枝？  
189 超高校级的围观路人  
他的性格也不像是那种会为了名气和狛枝在一起的人  
190 超高校级的围观路人  
性格太认真了  
191 超高校级的围观路人  
一开始的动作中透露出了很明显的躲避  
似乎是不想接近狛枝呢  
192 超高校级的围观路人  
但被狛枝搂住了还是靠过去了  
193 超高校级的围观路人  
在一起了吧  
194 超高校级的围观路人  
在一起了呢  
195 超高校级的围观路人  
大家都注意到了狛枝刚才的行动  
有没有注意到狛枝刚才的回答的问题？  
196 超高校级的围观路人  
啊  
刚刚好想说呢  
狛枝的回答  
虽然算得上是详细  
但是回答的形式 怎么讲  
本身就是一言难尽呢……  
197 超高校级的围观路人  
在讲到日向演的上一部剧的时候  
“啊啊，上部电视剧吗？记得是个同事乙的角色呢！平时和主人公关系普通，在主人公灰心丧气的关键时刻鼓励主角，虽然那部剧我只看了日向君出演的那一集，无论是主人公还是日向君的演技都非常普通呢！不愧是龙套时代日向君的演技呢！”  
日向漫长的龙套时代  
“我一直都在看日向君的剧呢，无论哪一部都是出场不多的平凡的角色，演技也是平凡的演技。明明知道看这种演员的剧是在浪费时间，却不知道为什么对日向君移不开目光呢！”  
198 超高校级的围观路人  
似乎后来还提到了家里有日向出演的全部剧的光碟。  
199 超高校级的围观路人  
刚开始绝望的日向在听到狛枝滔滔不绝的回答后似乎渐渐有活力了  
200 超高校级的围观路人  
因为被狛枝导演赏识吗？  
201 超高校级的围观路人  
这叫赏识吗……  
202 超高校级的围观路人  
大概是想着不制止这家伙不行吧  
203 超高校级的围观路人  
啊，广告结束了  
204 超高校级的围观路人  
原来的椅子和沙发被撤走了wwww换成了宽敞的双人沙发呢wwww  
205 超高校级的围观路人  
日向坐在沙发的最边上，看上去神清气爽呢www  
206 超高校级的围观路人  
狛枝坐在沙发的另一边wwww手也老老实实的放在腿上www  
207 超高校级的围观路人  
怎么忽然这么规矩wwww小学生吗www  
208 超高校级的围观路人  
中场的时候被日向训了吧www表情也很不满的看着日向呢www  
209 超高校级的围观路人  
没想到那个狛枝也会有这一天www  
210 超高校级的围观路人  
唔嗯，气氛瞬间和谐多了  
211 超高校级的围观路人  
下半段的话题果然是电影呢  
212 超高校级的围观路人  
这样也有利于话题的进行呢  
比起上半场的尴尬  
213 超高校级的围观路人  
狛枝作为电影导演也能好好地加入话题  
不过似乎这场他没有插话进来呢？  
214 超高校级的围观路人  
但为什么这么安静啊www电影的话题已经开始了，都是日向在回答  
上半场明明没有电影的事却都是他的主场www  
215 超高校级的围观路人  
有几次想加入话题，刚想开口却被日向瞪回去了吧  
216 超高校级的围观路人  
刚刚在网上看到现场观众爆料说，刚宣布中场休息日向就把狛枝拉到幕后去了  
发生了什么不知道呢www  
217 超高校级的围观路人  
但是狛枝不可能下半场都不加入话题吧？  
毕竟是那个狛枝啊  
218 超高校级的围观路人  
日向倒是进入到认真回答问题的状态了  
回答的很认真呢  
219 超高校级的围观路人  
狛枝也不再插话，认真的看着日向回答问题呢  
220 超高校级的围观路人  
说起来，日向是第一次参加这种谈话类节目吧  
感觉认真中透着紧张呢  
好几次都是停顿了一会，组织了语言之后再回答的  
221 超高校级的围观路人  
之前接得都不是纯对话的节目，也是因为这点吧  
新人初次接这种对话节目，无论天生多么擅长对话，也是需要练习适应的  
222 超高校级的围观路人  
啊，有点卡壳了  
223 超高校级的围观路人  
“在电影中碰见的最有挑战的地方是什么”这个问题呢  
224 超高校级的围观路人  
确实不好回答呢，那个电影整体都很有挑战性，转换角色的要求的演技又高，一时想不起来吧  
225 超高校级的围观路人  
目光无意识的瞟向狛枝呢wwww  
226 超高校级的围观路人  
在求助在求助wwww  
227 超高校级的围观路人  
狛枝顺利的接话了  
228 超高校级的围观路人  
无论性格多么恶劣也还是习惯了采访的人  
229 超高校级的围观路人  
成名早所以这种节目也习惯了吧  
230 超高校级的围观路人  
下一个问题是日向接过话题去了  
231 超高校级的围观路人  
两人配合的很好呢，意外的  
232 超高校级的围观路人  
本来以为后半场会失控的  
233 超高校级的围观路人  
或者是有什么爆点  
234 超高校级的围观路人  
看样子没有呢，都是电影相关的问题  
235 超高校级的围观路人  
节目也快到了最后了  
好短啊  
236 超高校级的围观路人  
刚有知名度的演员也不可能上那种长时间的节目吧  
237 超高校级的围观路人  
这么快就要结束了  
238 超高校级的围观路人  
平和的结束真是既松了一口气又可惜呢  
239 超高校级的围观路人  
主持人在最后问日向作为演员和狛枝导演合作的看法了呢  
240 超高校级的围观路人  
日向平静的说了一些感谢的话wwww  
如果没有狛枝的帮助就没有他的现在什么的www  
虽然有时候是个很恶劣的导演但特别了解他，对他的演技提升有了特别多的帮助www  
果然还是会抱怨一下呢www  
241 超高校级的围观路人  
看来两人也是普通的关系好吧www  
和其他的演员和狛枝导演的关系一样  
242 超高校级的围观路人  
虽然和狛枝合作过的演员都会吐槽他，但也都也肯定和感谢了他的帮助呢www  
243 超高校级的围观路人  
就这么温馨的结束了吗  
244 超高校级的围观路人  
狛枝听了日向的话动容了吧，表情也很温柔呢  
就这么温馨结束是最好的了不是吗  
245 超高校级的围观路人  
主持人在最后问了狛枝导演对日向演员的评价呢。  
难得狛枝会说出对演员的评价，记录一下好了。  
“虽然是普通的毫无特色的随处可见的平凡的演员，却从来不放弃希望，憧憬着主角，一直勤勤恳恳的磨练自己的演技，认真对待每一个角色。正是因为这种无可救药的认真平凡却又不放弃希望的坚定的个性，才让我深深地喜欢上了日向君呢。”  
246 超高校级的围观路人  
真好……诶？  
247 超高校级的围观路人  
诶？？？  
248 超高校级的围观路人  
诶？？？？  
249 超高校级的围观路人  
最后是不是有什么奇怪的东西混进去了。  
250 超高校级的围观路人  
似乎一脸平静的说出了什么不得了的东西了呢？  
251 超高校级的围观路人  
喜……欢？  
252 超高校级的围观路人  
啊，日向站起来想把话筒夺过来  
253 超高校级的围观路人  
没站稳被狛枝一把拉下来抱住了  
254 超高校级的围观路人  
挣脱不开呢  
255 超高校级的围观路人  
观众席沸腾了………………  
256 超高校级的围观路人  
观众席开始提问了……  
257 超高校级的围观路人  
这个访谈节目原来没有场外提问的环节吧？？？  
258 超高校级的围观路人  
没有  
但明显已经收不住了  
259 超高校级的围观路人  
这是直播事故了吧……  
260 超高校级的围观路人  
“喜欢？！？！！”  
“嗯！我喜欢日向君哟！”  
“请问是哪种意义上的？！！！”  
“性的意义上的。”  
“呀——————————”  
“传闻是真的吗————”  
“是哟，之前和日向君告白答应了，现在有在交往呢。”  
“狛枝————！！！”  
“为什么不公布呢~~~~~”  
“日向君太害羞了，认为在这个时候宣布会让大家以为我们有内幕，对电影会有不好的影响。之前不让我和他一起上节目也是呢~实际上没有哦，我是在电影拍摄结束后告的白，虽然在之前就喜欢上了就是了。”  
“狛枝！！！”  
“请问已经进展到什么地步了！！！”  
“日向君初吻get，本垒暂时还没有哦。”  
“呀————————”  
“别说了！！！”  
“为什么今天突然上节目——————”  
“嗯—实际上是故意的呢，日向君成名了，接下来会和其他导演有密切的合作吧，为了防止其他人有什么想法，要提前宣誓主权呢！还有，网上那则绯闻也是我主动透露给记者的哟。”  
“等等狛枝，什么绯闻？？？”  
“哈哈哈，日向君，是我们爱的宣告哦——”  
“请百年好合——————”  
“呀——————————————————”  
261 超高校级的围观路人  
…………………………  
…………………………  
…………………………  
262 超高校级的围观路人  
………………亲上去了  
263 超高校级的围观路人  
亲上去了呢  
264 超高校级的围观路人  
日向虽然挣扎了一会但也没反抗  
265 超高校级的围观路人  
是真的呢  
266 超高校级的围观路人  
绯闻是自己放出来的什么的  
267 超高校级的围观路人  
真是厉害呢……狛枝  
268 超高校级的围观路人  
从各种意义上  
269 超高校级的围观路人  
日向君跑不掉了吧  
270 超高校级的围观路人  
跑不掉了  
271 超高校级的围观路人  
可喜可贺 可喜可贺  
272 超高校级的围观路人  
……日向君，不要输啊，无论从什么意义上。

 

【完】


End file.
